Adiksi YunJae
by NaraYuuki
Summary: "Minie mengigit dada Joongie, Ahjushi…. Hueeeeeeeeee…."


**_Tittle : Adiksi YunJae_**

**_Author : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Romance? Pedo?_**

**_Rate : -M _**

**_Cast : Umma, Appa ^_^ and The Others_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : M-Preg_**

**_: Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. _****_Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut dan membosankan._**

**_._**

**_Tanpa Yuuki edit jadi mian kalau banyak Miss Ty bertebaran. Ingatkan Yuuki ne._**

**_Mian kalau mengecewakan, membosankan dan OOC…._**

.

.

**Pastikan baca Warningnya dulu biar tidak kecewa nantinya….**

**Kalau membosankan silahkan pergi sebelum mati kering karena terlalu garing.**

.

.

Menjadi duda tanpa anak diusia yang ke-42 bukanlah keinginan Yunho. Pengusaha sukses yang tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi itu bercerai dari istrinya delapan tahun yang lalu karena _namja_ bermata sipit itu malas mendengar ocehan _yeoja_ yang diperistrinya karena dirinya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Bekerja….

Yunho tidak ambil pusing karena baginya _yeoja_ bisa dicari dimana saja. Tapi sayangnya sampai sekarang Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan sosok yang ideal untuknya. Bahkan wali dari seorang anak yatim piatu bernama Jung Changmin, putra mendiang adik Yunho yang meninggal setelah melahirkan bocah itu pun seolah-olah tidak memedulikan perihal pendamping hidup.

Justru sekarang ini Yunho direpotkan oleh anak sahabatnya yang sedang dititipkan padanya. _Namja_ berusia 17 tahun yang kelewat polos, putra pasangan Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Walaupun sedikit keberatan tapi Yunho akhirnya mau juga menampung anak sahabatnya semasa kuliah dulu itu daripada harus mendengar ocehan mereka. Yoochun dan Junsu harus pergi ke Amerika selama 6 bulan untuk urusan bisnis. Mereka ber-2 tidak mau pikiran polos anaknya terkontaminasi selama berada di negri paman Sam itu, sehingga mereka memaksa Yunho untuk merawat anak mereka sementara waktu sampai mereka kembali.

Andaikan mereka tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada putra kesayangan mereka selama bersama Yunho...

Kriet….

"_Wae_? Bukankah harusnya ini waktunya tidur siang?" Yunho melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruang kerjanya, jam yang menunjukkan pukul 01.15 pm.

"Hiks…. Hiks…. _Ahjushiiiiiii_…." Sosok cantik itu menghambur, berlari menuju arah Yunho sembari terisak.

Kadang Yunho berpikir kalau Park Jaejoong, putra sahabatnya itu seusia Changmin, 5 tahun. Sayangnya _namja_ yang kelewat tampan hingga mengarah cantik itu sudah berusia 17 tahun. _Namja_ yang sangat polos, manja dan cengeng. Apa yang diinginkannya harus didapatkannya, dan semua keinginannya harus dituruti. Merepotkan, bukan?

Park Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik yang berdiri di hadapan Yunho sembari menangis itu menyinging kaus yang dipakainya hingga menunjukkan tubuh bagian dadanya pada Yunho, "Minie mengigit dada Joongie, _Ahjushi_…. Hueeeeeeeeee…."

Yunho melepas kaca matanya. Sejak kedatangan Jaejoong beberapa bulan yang lalu Changmin memang sudah menganggapnya sebagai sosok ibu yang tidak pernah ditemuinya seumur hidupnya. Maklum saja hampir semua yang bekerja di rumah keluarga Jung adalah laki-laki. Bocah penyuka makanan itu selalu saja mengekori kemanapun Jaejoong pergi, minta tidur bersama Jaejoong, bahkan kadang Changmin suka menyusu pada Jaejoong walaupun _namja_ bermarga Park itu adalah _namja_ tulen.

Yunho mengusap dada kanan Jaejoong yang memang memerah dan menyisakan jejak gigi di atas permukaan putihnya, Yunho yakin itu bekas gigitan Changmin, "Kemarilah! Biar ku obati…." Perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Yunho.

"Hapus air matamu! Kau jelek kalau menangis seperti itu, _Boo_…."

"Hiks…. Sakit…."

"Tidak akan sakit lagi…." Yunho meniup-niup bekas gigitan di dada Jaejoong, mengusapnya lembut. Menghantarkan sensasi sejuk dan hangat pada waktu bersamaan.

"Kenapa _Ahjushi_ tidak menghisap dada Joongie? Bukankah biasanya _Ahjushi_ akan melakukannya bila Minie menggigit Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hari ini aku masih ada janji dengan klien, _Boo_…. Bisa gawat bila aku lepas kendali, _ne_?"

"Ini hari sabtu, _Ahjushi_…." Protes Jaejoong. Hei! Bukankah setiap akhir pekan Ahjushi tampannya itu akan menghabiskan waktu 'menyenangkan' bersamanya?

"_Arraso_, tapi aku sudah janji dengan klien, _Boo_. _Ottoke_?" Yunho bisa melihat kemarahan di mata bening Jaejoong.

"Tapi Joongie suka kalau _Ahjushi_ menghisap dada Joongie…."

"Nanti aku akan menghisapnya."

"_Yaksok_?"

"_Ne_. Sekarang tidurlah…. Kau biasanya akan mengantuk bila tidak tidur siang, _ne_…."

Jaejoong menggangguk pelan. Memang kali ini tidur siangnya sedikit terganggu akibat ulah Changmin yang menggigit dadanya.

.

.

Jaejoong mengusap sisa cairan yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya. _Chery lips_nya tersenyum puas. Sejak sebulan yang lalu Jaejoong menjadi seorang _adiksi_ _seksual_, seseorang yang ketagihan melakukan hubungan seks. Bermula dari kejadian dimana Yunho mabuk dan menyetubuhi Jaejoong ketika sedang mabuk hingga membuat _namja_ cantik itu ketagihan dan meminta sendiri pada Yunho. Bahkan namja yang 25 tahun lebih muda dari Yunho itu akan mengamuk bila Yunho tidak menyentuhnya.

"Sudah? Kau senang, _Boo_?" tanya Yunho. _Namja_ dewasa yang sangat berkharisma itu membiarkan Jaejoong menduduki tubuhnya.

"_Ne_..." Jaejoong menggangguk penuh semangat.

"_Arra_, sekarang tidurlah!"

"Eung... Minggu depan _Umma_ dan _Appa_ pulang. Joongie tidak mau berpisah dari Yunie..." rengek Jaejoong.

"Aku akan bilang pada Yoochun dan Junsu soal kita." Jawab Yunho.

"_Jeongmal_?"

"_Ne_..." Yunho tersenyum, "Walaupun aku yakin orang tuamu pasti akan langsung terkena serangan jantung dan menghajarku sampai sekarat." Batin Yunho.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Yunho, mendengar debaran jantung namja yang berada di bawahnya dengan penuh minat, "Minie senang tidak kalau punya _dongsaeng_?"

"Kalau itu darimu, bocah monster itu pasti senang _Boo_..." bukan tanpa alasan Yunho berkata seperti itu. Bocah yang berusia dua setengah tahun itu memang selalu merengek minta adik pada Jaejoong, dan beruntunglah Yunho karena kini _namja_ cantik itu tengah mengandung darah dagingnya.

"Eum, Joongie mau anak perempuan biar Joongie bisa mendadaninya dengan baju hello kitty..." Gumam Jaejoong yang kemudian berceloteh ria sebelum akhirnya terlelap karena kelelahan.

Yunho mendekap erat tubuh _namja_ cantik yang sudah membuat hidupnya berwarna itu, "Tidak peduli kau _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_ jadi-jadian... Aku mencintaimu, _Boo_... Aku rela Yoochun dan Junsu mengutuk ataupun membakarku asal kau bisa tetap bersamaku dan Minie selamanya..."

.

.

**END**

.

.

Ga sengaja nemu, dan karena belum selesai diketik Yuuki jadiin drabble aja, soalnya lupa juga ide awalnya mau dibuat apa nich FF ==" lagian kalau terbengkalai kan sayang. Jadi kalau gaje harap dimaklumi.

Yang tanya kenapa semua FF Yuuki dihapus? Yuuki Cuma bisa memberikan jawaban, "Kalau ga mau diibuat kecewa jangan membuat kecewar orang lain." Udah gitu aja jawaban Yuuki. Soalnya ada yang sensi kalau Yuuki menjelaskan semuanya terlalu panjang, kan?

.

.

Sunday, October 06, 2013

7:30:45 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
